Elis
Elis refers to the main source of magic coming from the Tower of Elysion. Elis offers various types of abilities to it's user/owner/wielder as well as powerful weapons or skills that can only be acquired after certain requirements are fulfilled. Elis can only be obtained and found while inside the tower. Elis Rarity Elis comes in different rarities, and are classified into 6 types: #Lesser Elis #Common Elis #Rare Elis #Unique Elis #Mystical Elis #Mythical Elis Lesser Elis Lesser Elis are components which are not completely made up of Elis. Elis materials are instead connected or imparted to a certain equipment or item which grants certain kinds of basic abilities.and enhancement. Although these items or equipment are stronger than normal and standard ones, they only hold a certain amount of duration and can be used up. When this happens, the equipment or item can either disappear or return to its original properties depending on the amount and quality of Elis used. Common Elis Common Elis are items that are usually found everywhere in the tower. These items are completely made up of Elis. These items holds various abilities which can be found frequently. Common Elis are mostly used as a base or material for forging stronger Elis weapons or adding multiple attributes to a certain equipment or item, but it can also be used without enhancement. Although Common Elis are nameless, they are titled and categorized depending on the similar traits it possess. Rare Elis Rare Elis are upgraded versions of Common Elis. After a Common Elis is enhanced with elemental or magical properties, it transforms into a stronger Elis which acquires a standard name once it is identified by a blacksmith. Some Elis become Rare Elis naturally under required circumstances, thus making it obtainable without the work of an enhancer. These equipment or items can only be awakened by Elis Users who holds the same affinity with the equipped Elis, but can still be used normally used without awakening. Unique Elis Unique Elis offers various abilities, skills, and attributes that are solitary. Since each Unique Elis are one of a kind, these Elis are rarely found inside the tower. These kinds of Elis holds extraordinary power that can even sometimes boost the wielder's capabilities. Unique Elis can not be further enhanced or modified but it can be awakened and strengthened depending on the aptitude and affinity of the user. It is said that Unique Elis have unlimited potential and can even incapacitate it's wielder/user if not strong enough. Due to its enormous power, most Elis Users only equip one Unique Elis. Mystical Elis Mystical Elis is a variant version of Unique Elis which instead holds a diversified property. Although it is weaker at standard power compared to a Unique Elis, it boasts greater potential due to it's expansive evolution, development and awakening. Mystical Elis are said to be possessed by Elis spirits or souls which guides and assists its wielder/user. It is also said that some Mystical Elis manifests themselves on rare occasions. Only 16 Elis Users are known to own a Mystical Elis. An unknown aura coming from the equipped Mystical Elis prevents the wielder/user from using other Elis items or equipment. Mythical Elis